Wild Spirits
by arianaconstantina
Summary: In this world there are two different kinds of people, the Spirits and the Demons. The Spirits allow their spirit animals to come into their life, but the Demons ignore their spirit animals and just stay in their human form.
1. My World

Chapter One

**My World**

_Cantaria's POV_

_This story is about a world in which people have spirit animals, and this animal describes your whole personality. When ever you wish you may turn into your spirit animal. But you're whole body type, emotions, and everything about you is decided by this one animal. _

My eyes dart to the right. Nothing. Then to the left. Nothing. Up and down, then I turn to look behind me. Nothing. I check my right and left one more time before I am certain it is safe. I leap down from the tree I was napping in and silently land on the ground beneath my paws. I stretch my front paws forward releasing all the tension in back. Then I push my chest up and stretch out my lower body. I shake my body letting all the dust I collected on my fur to fly away. Then I start walking back to my little den, which I call my present home for the time being. I keep my body close to the earth and silently find my way home.

It's not much really, just a hole dug in the ground near a fern bush. I use the soft leaves as cover and piled some dry leaves around it as well. I change out of my African Wildcat spirit animal form and back into a human so I will be able to grab a ripe apple I have just spotted in a tree a few inches from my den. I stand up and extend my arm and just barley grasp the red apple. I sit back down and begin biting into the juicy apple. I flavors explode in my mouth. It's been two days since I have eaten anything decent. An apple is way better than a few mint leaves I have found. But none of this is satisfactory to me. What I really crave is meat. Since I'm part wildcat I love to eat meat. But sadly I'm not the best hunter and have not even been able to find a mouse.

It's not an easy life I'm living at the moment. I was separated from my family and friends after the Demons attacked. The Demons are people just as us Spirits but they ignore their spirit animal side. They have become sucked into the human power lust and I like to add stupidity. They are evil creatures that do not respect nature; they are too busy making factories, weapons, and other awful things. They wear huge amounts of clothes since they are too ashamed to show their own naked bodies to each other. They never listen to their inner animal instincts. I find it disgusting on how they act and live their lives. But one day they attacked my village and threw these scary explosive things everywhere and many people died. Any survivors scattered away from the destruction as fast as they could. I saw my mother die before my eyes as she was blow to pieces by an exploding ball the Demons threw at her. After that I fled from my village so I don't know of any others who may have died.

I finish every last bit of the apple except for the seeds and stem. I toss them behind me and turn back into a wildcat. I curl up into my nest and sit there thinking about my life.

I am fourteen now and have green eyes. I have shoulder length brown hair, wild bangs that almost cover my eyes. Yes, I go around naked when I am in my human form. I personally don't see anything wrong with it, unlike the Demons. But I prefer to stay in my wildcat form at all costs unless I need to change back into my human form. My pelt is a dark ginger color with dark brown stripes along it. I love my beautiful long tail and furry ears.

My eye lids start closing and my minds starts to get fuzzy. But before I fall completely asleep I think to myself of how lonely I have become and decide, I must find another Spirit.


	2. Food Or Friend

Chapter Two

**Food Or Friend**

_Cantaria's POV_

I slowly start to awake from my slumbers. I blink my eyes a few times trying to wake myself. Then I hear something and prick my ears up to listen. My breathing slows and I concentrate hard on the noise I just heard. My eyes drift upward and then they lock onto the eyes of a red squirrel. We stare into each other eyes for about a minute.

Food! They idea rushes through my mind so fast my mouth starts to water. I start to lean back onto my haunches and count down from five. Five, four, three, two… I spring forward as fast as I can and leap towards the tree I saw the squirrel in. My claws dig into the bark of the tree and I haul myself up to the top. I start jumping from branch to branch. Then I see a flash of red fur and jump at it. My paw grasps the little body but then I loose my footing and fall from the tree. I manage to pull the red squirrel down with me though. I flip over and hit the ground on all fours. I hear the squirrel speak out something to me and then suddenly it turns from a hairy little body to a red headed human girl.

"Please don't hurt me!" She squeaks out to me.

I stare at her with my cat eyes, and then slowly I take one step forward and let my body transform back to human. "So you are a Spirit too?" I ask.

"So you won't eat me?" She asks in panicked little breaths.

I sigh, "No, I will not eat you." I say each word slowly for her to understand. Then we stand there both naked in our human bodies watching each other. "So what's you name?" I ask.

"Avie." She says quickely.

"Ok, hi Avie. My name is Cantaria and my village was attacked by Demons so now I'm just trying to survive out in the wild all by myself." I say trying to start a conversation with her.

"Me too." She replies, "But the Demons murder everyone in my village. I was the only survivor. Probably because I'm so fast."

"Ok, I agree you are fast, but can could please not talk so fast? It's hard to understand everything your saying."

"O sorry, sorry."

"It's ok. So your all alone?" I ask Avie.

"Yah, just me no one else."

"Well, would you like to live with me? We could gather food together and watch out for each other. I don't know about you, but I have been pretty lonely the last few days and would love company." I tell her.

"Really? I would love to! But I will only join if you make one promises to me." Avie says.

"Sure, what?"

"That you will never try to eat me AGAIN!" She says.

"I promise." I say starting to laugh.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Runaway

Chapter Three

**Runaway **

_Dar's POV_

"I don't care! Just leave me alone!" I scream at the guards, "I stand it here anymore!" One of the guards tries to grab my arm and I swing my arm out and hit his hand away. "How dare you grab at me like that!" I yell, "I'm leaving this god-awful place right now!"

"And how are you going to manage that little lady?" The guard hisses at me, "You can't possible run away from the Castle Of Demons fast enough before someone catches you."

"I'm not running." I say putting my head down to look away from their staring eyes, "I'm flying…"

"You dare awaken you spirit animal?" The other guard says in disgust, "Dar you are one strange fourteen-year-old girl. You won't possibly be able to control it."

"Watch me." I say, and with that I turn from those bastards and start to run. I have been practicing transitioning into my spirit animal when I was ever alone for the past three weeks. I knew I one day I would leave and today was it. I leap into the air and feel my body turn form human to raven. Instinctively I start flying upwards towards the sky; then I come to my senses and fly strait to the direction of the wild forest that surrounds the castle.

I flap my wings hard trying to get as much distance between the Demon castle and I. It feels weird flying; I have never experienced anything like it before. But as times goes by I begin to love it. All my life I have been deprived of enjoying my spirit animal.

It sucks being a Demon; you are never under any circumstances transform into you animal. You must always remain human and keep your body covered. That was all normal to me until now. I have realized what a strange way I have been living once I saw a Spirit wandering out side the castle gates. He was around the age of fifteen and looked amazing in his wolf form. His beautiful light brown fur, stunning hazel eyes, and muscular body. He was sniffing the ground then suddenly turned human. His human body was just as impressive; everything about him was so sexy. The best part was that he was naked… I don't mean to sound disturbing but come on! You would be thinking the same thing if you were me. I tried avert my eyes from staring his you know what. His head turned and he caught my eyes. We held eye contact with each other for a few seconds. Then there must have been a noise to startle him because suddenly he turned back into a wolf and darted back into the forest.

After seeing him I became jealous and wished I could turn into an animal. And then it hit me. I can! It's what I have been deprived of my whole life, but the truth is that I can turn into my lovely raven spirit animal whenever I want! So the past three weeks I had been practicing with my raven body. It was amazing how similar I looked even though I was in a raven's body. As a human I have jet-black hair and piercing dark black eyes. My hair is always messy and in my face and I am shy around people. But now when I look into the mirror I had seen a majestic raven who feather were as black as coal with hard black eyes staring back at me. My feathers were ruffled and when I look at myself I seemed normal.

My body shivers as I remember I am flying in the middle of a cold night. I am starting to get tired and need to find a place to rest. I slowly glide lower to the ground. I see a nice looking tree and extend my claws and grasp the branch as I land. Then I spot an old abandoned bird nest at the very top of the tree. I hop up branches until I reach the nest. It smells awful but I must make due with what I have. I curl up in the nest and fold my wings around my body trying to myself warm.


End file.
